


Cathedral

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bring Back Black, Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus start over in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathedral

Sirius has always hated being hemmed in by crowds, and he's especially skittish since his return from beyond the veil. As more people shove their way into the car at every stop, his heart speeds up and his breathing becomes shallow and rapid. He clings to the metal pole and closes his eyes, trying to push down the panic rising within him. The warm press of Remus's body at his back and the feel of Remus's hands resting casually on his hips helps; he twists around just enough so Remus can see his smile of thanks.

He hears the disgusted sniff of a woman in a business suit who looks away when he catches her eye, sees the narrow-eyed glare of a sullen teen boy in a leather jacket even though it's much too warm to be wearing one. Remus's hand tightens on his hip and the other moves up to the small of his back.

"Next stop," Remus murmurs, and then they're pushing their way through the crowd, off the train and up the stairs, the air on the street as choking and humid as that underground, but still, Sirius feels the constriction in his chest easing.

People walk around them, islands in the stream of foot traffic on the pavement, muttering curses at them in half a dozen different languages. Even English sounds foreign here, nasal and blunt and sometimes inexplicable, but he loves it.

Everything here is new, and even the things the Americans consider old are young to his eyes, used to hoary London. Most of all, everything he was is gone, three thousand miles and three years behind him. Here, he and Remus can start over.

He stares up at the silver spire of the Chrysler Building, gleaming in the summer sunlight, a cathedral of belief in second chances, and he promises himself he will make the most of it this time.

*


End file.
